School's out?
by Hannah-Belle Dudemister
Summary: Nudge has a wish and her bambi eyes prevail once again... Will be FAX.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first story ever… I'm really not sure how good it is. My family says it's okay but they haven't read the Max Ride books so… what do they really know? Umm… Oh this is set after 'Max'. It's really short so, sorry about that but I'm kind of still getting used to writing… and I think that's it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing! Don't sue me *cowers* Please!**

* * *

It was time to hit the road again... Well the sky. After all the usual mushy, teary goodbyes, (blugh) we were finally getting to stretch our wings once again. And man, did it feel great! No more tiny death trap of a submarine! Now we were just flying, just us and the wind on our faces... Just me and Fang. The others were a bit behind us and you wouldn't need my raptor vision to see the enormous grins on Angel and Nudge's faces. I was going to have to have words with them.

"Oh come on Max! Switch off the leaderish thoughts for a while! You're practically giving me a head ache," Angel was in my head again. It's a great talent for coordinating in a fight, but I just wish she would let my head be (relatively) mine for a while. "Your right, it's just you and Fang," I could almost _hear_ Angel smirking, "I can tell the others to back off even more if you want."

"No!" I thought back, "That's okay!" But it was like she couldn't hear me, or wouldn't, and one by one the others dropped even further behind. I have to admit, it was nice. Yeah Max. Just take some time out for a bit, just you and Fang and the air.

"Max, why are you smiling?" Asked Fang.

"Because… We are flying, _not_ underwater in some tiny little metal box-thingy, were not fighting for our lives and we're not trying to save the world at this very moment and…" I blushed, "And I'm with you."

He smiled and my heart leapt. He was so perfect for me. I still haven't forgotten what the maybe voice had maybe said, "He's your soul mate." Maybe it was true. Maybe.

"Yeah, that's a good reason to be smiling."

"So," I said, "Any ideas on what's next?"

"Well I have been thinking-"

"Max! Max! Max!" Yelled Nudge, practically bowling Fang over in the air, "I know!"

I sighed, "What do you think?"

"Well… ah… err… I… I want to go back to school."

"Back to the School!!!" I almost fainted, was she insane?

"No! No, no. Back to school, no 'the' in the front."

"Nudge, remember how much that so _didn't_ work last time?"

"Well yeah but-"

"And we would all miss you way too much, now that you're back again."

"I know that's why-"

"And I would be worrying about you all the time!"

"No you wouldn't-"

"Yes, I would!"

"No, you see-"

"And what if you couldn't find us as easy as you did last time?"

"That wouldn't be a problem cause-"

"Why? Why, Nudge? Why would that not be a proble-"

"MAX!"

"WHAT!" She yelled at me… I can't believe she actually yelled at me, what was happening to these kids? I was losing my control.

"None of these things would matter because… I want you guys to come with me… to school. Max, are you okay? You look kind of pale…"

* * *

**Please review! My first story so I want to know what I did wrong and what I need to change. Thanks for reading my story :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chapter. I think I'm getting the hang of this kind of. Sorry again that it's so short, I hope that with time I will be able to write longer and loger chapters but these first few were writen on paper. They were about three pages of my science book. Oh well here we go.**

**Oh and P.S. This one is for all you krill lovers out there...  
**

"What."I said feeling kind of numb. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I...I want you guys to come to school with me..."

I could see that the poor girl was struggling, it must have been hard to find the courage to _actually_ meet my eyes while she was talking. I had my best "no way ho-say" glare going on, the one that made even Jeb back away when I used it.

"Nudge." I said, my glare not wavering, "Hun, we can't. For so many reasons. First, we have this whole world saving deal going on and I can't just quit that. You were miserable there, you know you were."

"But the only reason I was totally miserable was that you guys weren't there! Well... and some of the work was hard. Well, there was also that thing, with that guy, that time... But if he picked on me again you could totally beat him up! You could punch him and like roundhouse kick him and do that really cool wrestling throw and like..."

I let her ramble on for a while, it gave me a chance to reorder my thoughts. I caught Fang's eye and he motioned for me to come closer so he could whisper something to me.

"I think we should give it a shot."

"You _really _think so?" I asked, disbelief in my eyes. School meant crowds and noise and having to trust adults with our safety, all the things that Fang hated.

"Well it would make Nudge happy and I'm sure the others wouldn't mind a roof over their heads and enough food to eat for a while. Plus, we really have no idea what we are doing next and this could give us an opportunity to regroup and plan a little."

"Just cause your a sucker for her Bambi eyes doesn't mean-"

_Trust Fang, he knows what he's talking about._

I almost jumped out of my wings!

"Holy mother of all krill! Voice? Are you back?" I thought, but there was no answer to my question, like always...

"Voice?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I can always tell, it's when you look like your about to start drooling"

I glared at him and a smirk played across his lips. I quickly changed the subject before he could get any more jibes in.

"Maybe your right about that school thing"

I turned to look back at Nudge who was still rambling on in my direction with a far away look in her eyes.

"...And we could braid each others hair and-"

"Nudge!" I finally got her attention, "There will be absolutely, _positively_ no braiding of hair. Never. Ever.

"Is that a yes?"

I looked across at the four pairs of hopeful eyes and gave a sharp nod. I was not happy about this. They all cheered and I rolled my eyes.

Fang and I shared a loaded look and I knew we were thinking the same thing, as always. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm officially bored. I really don't feel like pointless studying or T.V. So what to do? Write fanfiction of course! I finally came up with a good excuse for why my chapters are so short... Want to hear it? write his so short! Fairly ingenious if I do say so myself. Any way, to the chapter!**

"I can't believe I am about to do this." I complained to Fang. "And I _seriously_ can't believe I let her do _that_." I said, pointing to my intricately crafted hairdo. I sparkled. _Sparkled_. Courtesy of Nudge, of course.

We were standing in front of a massive building that was swarming with chattering students.

"I thought this was a school for special kids, like us." Gazzy said. I could tell he was a little nervous and that he was trying not to show it.

"It is," Replied Nudge, "But there are a whole lot of special kids like us, without the wings. I'm not quite sure where they are all from, but they just don't fit into normal school. Some are, like, extremely important kids who're here because of the amazing security and stuff. Some are probably from the other labs... Actually that seems unlikely cause we're meant to be the only good ones left and stuff-"

"Nudge, we get it."

Angel was silent for once and I thought that I knew why. On our way here we had stopped at my mum's house to see if we could pick up Total from where we had left him. It turns out that the school had a "No pets allowed" policy. I knew she would feel safer and more comfortable if she had him with her and I wished I could do something about it, I hated seeing my flock upset.

"It's okay Max, I know why he can't come. I just hope he isn't too lonely."

"Okay guys," I was the leader all the time and that meant that I had to keep my flock's moral up even when mine was below my feet. "Let's go, we can do this! Oh, and Iggy, Gazzy? Please, please, _please_ only let pyro-ness out in small controlled doses. I don't feel like getting kicked out."

I seriously didn't like the guilty look on both their faces.

"Give it here," I said, holding out my hand. "Now!"

Iggy passed it over.

"No blowing up the school on the first day."

It was sad that I even had to say that. I took a deep breath as we entered the double doors that led to a chance at normality and a place to relax. It was almost as good as Fang's desert island but something wasn't right and I knew that none of us could let our guard down while we were here. It was my job to see to that. How well could I do that job? Well, we'll see.

"You'll do great Max," Said Angel in my head, once again. "You always do."

There was a loud bang behind me.

_Gun._

I spun around, already in my best fighting stance, to find-... A student slamming a door. Oh. Wow, I was on edge and I couldn't figure out why. Something wasn't right. Something was out of place.

"Max?"

I slowly turned back around. That voice was familiar.

"Max, is that you?"

"Sam?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to try a different POV this time, Fang! Everybody say "Yay!" Well, I'm watching The Simpsons and I am so bored so I'm going to start chapter 4. Random fact of the day for you: The literal French translation for **_**Voldemort**_** is actually **_**Flight from death.**_** Quite fitting when you think about it, I guess that's why J.K. Rowling picked it :D**

**It's a longer chapter this time, 6 pages on paper, but this is the last chapter that I have already written out, so the next few updates may be a little slower, sorry about that. To the Chapter Mobile!**

**Fang POV**

"_What_," I thought, "Is _he_ doing here?!?"

That stupid, pathetic, miserable excuse for a human doesn't even deserve to know Max _exists_, let alone _see_ her!Ohh, if it was just him and me he would _not_ have lived this long. Didn't he get the memo? It's Max and me now! No room in her life for an _idiot _like him!

"Fang?"

"_What,_ Max?"

"Fang... Are you okay?"

"Uhhhh, Hi Fang, Long time no see...?" Sam mumbled.

"Yeah." I said

"So... Errrr. How you been?"

"Kay."

"_Great, _we're back to single syllables again." Muttered Max, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Look Sam, we're in a hurry right now. Good to see you again." She said to him

"Not," I said under my breath and I swore that I saw the corner of her mouth twitch.

"But," She continued, " Maybe now isn't the best time to talk. I would _love_ to find out _all_ about what you are doing here though."

Her tone was polite but it took someone who knew her really well, like me, to hear the subtle aggressive note to her voice. I remembered that she had thought he was on Itex's side after that whole debacle at the other school we went to and it did brighten my mood slightly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away in the other direction before I could do anything I would regret. Well, maybe not _regret _exactly. Max was in front, dragging me behind her.

"Down boy."She whispered and I almost smiled, even after that hostile encounter, that's just what she does to me. It didn't fix my mood though.

"What the hell!" I growled, "Why the _fnick_ is he here!?"

"Fang," Her voice was quiet, a very bad sign, "I don't know what in the world he is doing here," Her voice was slowly raising to a yell, " But it is _so not_ my fault so back the _hell_ off and QUIT taking it out on me!" Oops, I hadn't meant to do that.

"Sorry Max, I didn't mean to. It's just.... Ugh! I don't know!"

"I do..." She had that smile. That one that means she's about to pay me out or teas me. Or flirt. "Your jealous! _Someone's jealous of sa-am, someone's jealous of sa-am!_"She said using her sing-song voice. I couldn't help it, I grinned.

"So what if I am?" Max laughed, one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

"Your kinda cute when your jealous."

"Yeah? Well, you love me thissss much!" I said, stretching out my arms. Max clutched my hands and brought them close to her.

"Maybe I do...."

"Ewwwww!" Exclaimed Gazzy. "God, get a room will you!"

"It's sweet!" Said Nudge and Angel at the same time. This, of course, caused them to lapse into yet _another_ fit of uncontrollable giggling.

"What's going on!" Iggy cried, "Dude, would anybody care to enlighten the blind guy?"

"I will explain," Said Gazzy, "In song." He cleared his throat and began to chant:

"Max and Fang, sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-" Max suddenly interrupted him by knocking him to the floor, sitting on his chest and wrapping what looked like half a roll of duct tape around his mouth. Who knows where she pulled the duct tape from, that stuff has a million and one uses.

"Memph!" Gazzy yelled, or at least, tried to yell. "Met me mump!"

"Huh! Forget about that! I am not letting you up until you say these exact words: 'Max is the bestest most amazing, awesome leader in the world and she could totally own me if she wanted to.' Got it?"

She ripped the duct tape off his mouth, not gently either.

In a perfect imitation of her voice he recited, "Max is the bestest most amazing, awesome leader in the world and she could totally own me if she wanted to."

"Okay, fine." Max sighed and got up, turning aound to open the door. Just then we heard a startlingly familiar voice.

"Max-HI-mum Ride."

"Holy Mothe-"She exclaimed, spinning around, "Gazzy! What the heck!?! Don't _ do _that! You freaking scared me!" As she scolded him a figure stepped out of the open door. It was an administrative looking woman, she was extremely skinny and looked as if she had been old since she was five. She kind of reminded me of a vulture.

"What are you children doing outside my office? Why aren't you in class?" Wow, she sounded _so _nice, sarcasm intended.

"Well _Ma'am,_" Uh oh. Max was pissed. "We're new today and we really have _no _idea where we're meant to be. We've noticed that there was no welcoming party? No banner? We _are_ kind of famous you know. If you could be _so _kind as to give us directions? "

I didn't blame Ms. Vulture for looking intimidated, Max was a very intimidating person especially when someone threatened her or her flock. It tended to bring out her more sarcastic side.

"Ahhh, so you would be the Rides?"

Max looked at me, sighed, rolled her eyes and turned her glare back to the vulture lady.

"I guess that'll do"

"You will staying in dorm room 7. It is in the east block, just past the chem lab."

Gazzy's eyes lit up at the mention of a chem lab and he nudged Iggy in the ribs. The woman had a clipped tone of voice, I found myself wondering who had inserted the wrong end of a broom in a certain orifice of hers.

"I will send someone to take you there... Ah, Mary," She grabbed a young woman who was walking past, "Escort these children to their room. East block, dorm 7." Escort? Sounded like we were being sent to jail.

"Uhhh... Sure..." She seemed almost _scared_ of the lady. Max caught my eye and we shared the same thought again, was there something we ought to know about this woman?

"Hop to it girl! Don't dawdle!"

"Right you are Ms. Reign."

Ms. Reign stomped off through the door leaving just us an Mary.

"Yo, Mary," Max approached her. "Are you okay? You look a little shaken."

While Max and Mary talked I was trying to capture Angel's attention.

_Hey Angel._

_What?_

_Did you get anything off that Reign person?_

_That's what's bugging me. _I could feel her pout through my mind, I wasn't even looking at her.

_I couldn't hear her thoughts at _all_._

_Well that sucks, do you think she's evil?_

_Well I don't know for certain, but Mary is sure scared of her. I keep getting flashes from her. She doesn't know anything but she suspects that there's something fishy happening. Mary's really smart._

_Okay, thanks Angel._

"Ms. Reign just _loves _lording it over us younger staff." Said Mary.

"_Really?_ And she seemed so nice!" I just loved it when Max was being sarcastic.

"Yeah," I said. "Kinda like how a vulture is all cute and cuddly."

"Ha! I like you guys, your funny. I like that to 'The Vulture'. We were looking for a nickname for her."

That sparked my interest.

"Mary, how long exactly has Ms. Reign been here?" Max asked. One again we were thinking the same thing. If they hadn't come up with a nickname for her yet she can't have been here long.

"Not long, only about a week ago."

A week ago? It was a week ago today that we had made the decision to come here.

"Huh, that's interesting. Do you know why she came?"

"Not really, all I know is that she said that she had, 'some experience in an unconventional school before'"

Unconventional school? Hmm, this was not sounding good. We were about half way to the dorm room when I actually _looked _at Mary for the first time. She was pretty. She had style, from what I could see. There was lots of fluoro colours mixed with black, even her hair was coloured in places. She had an air of confidence about her, now that we were finally away from that horrid woman. She was young to be working in a school, maybe 24 or 25 but don't worry, this is not another Brigid moment. I loved Max and would never hurt her like that, plus, if I did she would probably kick my ass.

"Fang? ... Fang!" Max said waving her hand in front of my face. "Gosh, what were you thinking about?" She laughed, " You were totally out of it!"She wouldn't be laughing if she knew what I was actually thinking about.

"I was just wondering what our room was going to look like."

_Nice one Fang, you really know how to improvise._ Angel was smirking at me.

_Don't you dare tell her Angel, I don't want to hurt her. Besides, I wasn't even doing anything wrong._

Angel nodded at me.

"Well your about to find out." Said Mary. "Here we are."

She unlocked the door and we all peered in.

"ZOMG"

**Well, that's chapter 4 done! Yay! I can read now. What did you think? And all you die hard FAX fans, don't worry, it really isn't another Brigid moment.**

**R&R please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello FanFiction fans! Okay, I admit, that was lame. I'm sorry. Anyway, were going back to Max now because I find her the easiest POV to write in. Sorry that this one was a bit slow but I explained in the last chapter about that. I just graduated from year 9 on Friday! Everybody say yay! I am now officially a middle school graduate. Story time now...**

"I second that emotion."

Nudge was right when she said "ZOMG" it was an amazing room. Very modern. The main colour was white but the furniture was black and red and the ceiling was purple. However, the colour scheme wasn't the most amazing part, the technology was. Growing up practically on the run meant that the most we had usually was a passing look at a TV in a store window, even when we were in the E shaped house our TV was fuzzy and broken. Here we each had a plasma in our rooms and a big one in the living room. There was also a massive stereo system with, get this, _a remote control_. Amazing, huh? I know it's fairly lame to get this excited about TVs and stereos and remote controls but the younger kids were practically bouncing off the walls and, what can I say, their wildness was catching.

"Well, guys I'm sure that you want to get settled and unpack a bit so I'll leave you to it."  
Unpack? Hah! We didn't have really anything to unpack.

"What about classes?" I asked

"Oh! I almost forgot." Mary said, reaching into her bag. "Here are your schedules and a map each, you start classes tomorrow."

She left and I passed out the schedules. We looked over them and it seemed that Fang, Iggy, Nudge and I were in the same classes and Angel and Gazzy were together.

"So, guys why don't you get settled while Fang and I scout the place." I said.

I heard a chorus of okay's and Fang and I left the room.

"Why exactly am I here?" He asked.

"Because I am going to find Sam and I need someone to stop me killing him if his explanation is any less than perfect."

"Hmmm, maybe I wasn't the best choice then, I wouldn't mind a swipe or two myself." He answered. He had a point.

"Well you're the strongest," He gave me a sidelong look, "Besides me of course..."

Nice save, Max.

"Okay," He said. "I'll try."

I didn't know exactly where we were heading but I figured that if we found the main office then we could ask them to tell us what dorm Sam was in or what class he was in now. Problem was, I had no idea where the main office was.

"We really ought to have brought one of those maps." Fang said.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing, isn't that funny."

"Yeah," His voice was husky as he turned to look at me. "Funny."

He started to lean in to kiss me and I had no intention of stopping him when suddenly a figure rounded the corner.

"Well speak of the devil." I whispered. It was Sam, standing in front of us looking stunned.

"Well well, we were just coming to see you, Sam." I said.

"Really?" He looked a little nervous, I tended to have that effect on people.

"Yeah, we actually wanted to know what the hell you were doing here." My tone was polite which made my words sound even scarier, in my humble opinion.

"It's a bit of a long story."

"We don't care, we have all day." Fang said. I must admit, he was doing a good job of controlling himself.

"Okay, just don't kill me when I tell my story because you might not like some of it."

I shrugged, I wasn't making any promises.

"My dad is a big-wig Itex guy." He flinched a little like he thought one of us was going to hit him. I certainly felt like it but I wanted to hear the rest of his story.

"He sent me to that school to spy on you, you know, get close to you and maybe plant some bugs or trackers and stuff."

Oh my god. I felt like such a fnicking idiot. He hadn't really liked me, of course he hadn't. He was just following orders. I felt Fang grab my hand. My distress must have been visible on my face.

"Anyway, when you guys left he was pretty pissed off that I hadn't been able to plant anything and instead of letting me go to normal school he sent me here, to boarding school. Of course he couldn't just send me to some normal boarding school, no that would be too...Normal. He had to send me to this whacked out high tech place."

"You were working for Itex the whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You've told your dad we're here haven't you?" I was already turning to run back to the others and get out of here before they could catch us. How long had it been since Sam had seen us? An hour? Maybe two. That was plenty of time for all his Itex buddy's to come running for us.

"No! Max, wait!" He grabbed my arm and I glared at his hand.

"If you want to keep that arm I suggest you let go of her." Fang warned.

He quickly released my arm before I could break his off.

"Max, I haven't told anyone that you're here. I made a vow to myself that if I ever saw you again I wouldn't betray you. I felt so bad last time. Please believe me! I really did like you. After that date I knew I wouldn't be able to go through with the plan, that's why my dad got so pissed and why you didn't have any bugs on you!"

"Why should we believe you?"

"We're not allowed phones here and we only get to speak to our parents once a week."

I looked over at Fang and gestured for him to follow me around the corner so we could talk privately.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I don't think that there's much we can do about him now but we can't let our guard down."

"I know.... do we have a plan?"

"Well we could take shifts flying over the grounds at night, that's when there most likely to come, if they do. And if we make sure we have our stuff packed and ready to go on short notice..."

"...We should be able to get out before they can catch us. Good plan. But do we-"

"Tell the kids? No, I don't think we should worry them. We could tell them that we are flying shifts-"

"Just to make sure. Okay. What do we tell Sam?"

"Let him think we trust him, that way, if he is still with Itex..."

"...There is nothing to alert him." Isn't it cute? We even finish each others strategical sentences.

We walked back around the corner where Sam was still waiting.

"So? Do you trust me?"

"For now," I said. "But if anything fishy happens..."

"Your going down." Wow, Fang and I even finish each others threats!

"Okay," He laughed. "Well I really should get back to class..."

"Sure, whatever." My tone was indifferent because I still didn't trust him. "Bye."

Fang and I turned and rounded the corner again and almost ran into Ms. Reign.

"You two again! What are you doing out of class?" She was so weird. There was definitely something off about that woman.

"We don't start 'till tomorrow." I answered.

"Then you should not be out of your dorms!" It was weird, she seemed to end every sentence with an exclamation mark or a question mark.

"Okay, okay! Jeez we were just headed there now. No need to get your knickers in a knot." I was getting increasingly suspicious about her.

"How dare you converse about my undergarments!"

Fang caught my eye and gave me a freaked out look.

"Okay... We'll be going now then..."

She marched off in a stiff way.

"Hmmm. I take back my previous comment, she doesn't look like a vulture." Fang said.

"No, she reminds me more of a-"

"Robot." We said together. Our eyes went wide and we both stuck our heads around the corner at the same time. Ms. Reign was still marching off and as we watched her hip jerked and a spark shot out.

"Oh." I said

"My." He added.

"God." I finished.

"She's a robot?!" I said. "Can we not have just one week with out dog people, traitors or robots invading our lives?! Is that too much to ask!? One week-"

"Max," Fang interrupted my little breakdown. "Any louder and China will be able to hear you, not to mention Ms. Robot."

I sighed "Your right, we had better get back to the others."

"Wait a second," He caught my wrist and brought me closer to him. "I always finish what I start."

As he kissed me all thoughts of robots and traitors and shifts and even my flock drifted from my mind. I was happy.

**Well that's chapter 5 done and dusted. I hope it's okay! I just realised that this story is going pretty quickly and probably won't hit ten chapters if I don't slow down a bit. If anyone has any suggestions for stories I could write after this is done, send 'em in! Just press that little green and white button below and write what you want to read. And hey, while your there why don't you review my story? Thanks for reading! TTFN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Holidays! Gah! I have been on holidays for two days now and this is the first time I have updated -sigh- at 1:00 am! I am some kind of idiot! And I have to go out tomorrow. Oh well, if this turns out a bit random, blame the hour. On with the story!**

Fang's POV

Max pulled away from me and stared me straight in the eye.

"I can't believe she's a freaking robot..."

We stared at each other for a minute and then we both burst into laughter at our totally random life.

"A- Hahahaha- freaking- Ohmigosh- ROBOT!"

"How is it that even from our background, our life continues to become more and more absurd? I mean, a robot? I thought they realised last time that they were bad news..." I said when we had finally calmed down.

"Maybe they thought we would figure out if a human was betraying us..."

"Yeah but she's not the greatest model we've ever seen, she's more sophisticated than the flyboys and has more emotion that the M-Geeks but they way she moves-"

"And sparks-"

I nodded. "And sparks. Maybe all our efforts have finally led to something? Itex is running low on their budget?"

"Still why send a crappy robot? Surly they don't think we're that stupid after all this time? Like we wouldn't figure her out straight away!" Max had a point, why send something so useless?

"We can ponder some other time, right now we have to get back to the flock before they start worrying."

"Yeah," Max said. "Or blow up our room..." We looked at each other with horror.

"Oh God...."

Angel's POV (I know, something new...)

Urgh! Gazzy and Iggy were soooo annoying sometimes! I was trying to read and they were having some stupid fight at the top of their lungs.

"Uh! No way would Buffy beat Gandalf in a fight! That is just so wrong! _Buffy_ is just a stupid slayer! _Gandalf_ has _magic!_" Gazzy screamed manically.

"Have you no faith? Buffy is super dooper _amazing_ and could totally beat anybody! Plus, she's beaten people with magic before!" Iggy retorted.

That's it! I had had enough! I stormed into their room, still holding my book.

"Guys! Shut the heck up! This fight is stupid and your both wrong anyway! _Dumbledore_,_" _I said, pointing to my book. "Would kick both their asses and still be able to _stupify_ you two so I could read in peace!"

"Jeez, Angel." Iggy said. "Cool your jets, we were just having a bit of fun. Weren't we Gazzy?"

Gazzy was still glaring at Iggy, I decided to look into his mind.

_Grrrr right! A bit of fun, whatever... He's such an A hole!_

"Yeah a bit of fun." He said out loud.

"Iggy, Gazzy thinks your an A hole and he knows you guys were really fighting."

Iggy rolled his unseeing eyes and stormed off to the kitchen. I was done reading, they interrupted me, so I went to find Nudge. She was standing in the room we shared out right _scowling_ at the closet.

"Uh, Nudge?" I said

"What?" She replied, still not facing me.

"What'd the closet do to you?"

"It's so tiny! If I had all the clothes I wanted, they would _so_ not fit in here!"

I just sighed and rolled my eyes, that's Nudge for ya.

"Okay... How 'bout you ease up on the closet and we go find something to do? I'm bored..."

**Okay, really short one this time. Sorry but it's bleeding late and I need sleep..**

**R&-snore-......oh! R? Beddy-bye time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I just got a very good question in a review. Thanks to FREAKTONIGHT for this**

"**How does Sam know that Fang's name is Fang?" (I changed the question a little) He knows because he was spying on the flock for Itex and because Max just called him Fang. Thanks to all reviewers and if any of you notice a mistake or a continuity error please, feel free to tell me! **

Max's POV

We raced back to the room, my head filled with the many things that could have gone wrong in our absence. Fire? No, there would have been an alarm... What if Itex _had_ come after all? I just had to trust my flock's safety to these adults, I hated it so much but it was a necessity. We entered our room to find Iggy and Gazzy tied up with make up all over their faces.

"What the-!" I started but didn't get far because just then Angel and Nudge walked in carrying tweezers.

They saw our expressions as we looked at the boys tied up and started giggling.

"What have you two done!?" I asked. "And what the hell were you about to do?" I asked again, indicating the tweezers in their hands.

"We gave the boys a make over!" Angel said holding back laughter.

"Yeah," elaborated Nudge. "We were bored and they were being, like, super annoying so we tied them up and gave them a make over. And _these_ are for plucking their uber hairy eyes brows."

At the mention of eyebrow plucking, the boys eyes widened and they gave Fang and I pleading looks. I was seriously disappointed in the girls. I mean we are meant to save the world right? And sure I'm all for having fun when it's appropriate but not against each other. We needed to stick together and how could we do that when we were doing this kind of stuff to our family?

"Untie them." I said totally serious.

"But Max-"

"_Untie them_"

When they were untied I decided to have a talk with all of them.

"Guys, we have a mission. There is the chance that at _any time _some new threat could come crashing through that door and take us back to Itex, to the School. How are we meant to be a team and a family when we are pulling stupid pranks on each other? From the looks of Gaz and Ig, this wasn't a joke to them. I am very disappointed in you two and I expect better next time."

I saw the girl's faces fall and felt bad for a bit, but then I realised that I had to knock some sense into them.

"We were born to do this mission, to save the world. We could have been born helpless children, _begging _for our next meal in Africa somewhere! We could have been born normal kids with normal families and _normal lives_ but we weren't. Wanna know why? 'Cause _we_ can handle this stuff, _only us_. Only we can handle being on the run all the time and fighting for our lives and having to put up these _idiot_ adults. The danger is real, all the time and we can't be fighting amongst our selves while the bigger war is going on _out there_! Itex could have come and taken you while you were playing pretty dress up and you would have been helpless. _No one can afford to let their guard down_. Itex has made it here all ready. Do you remember Ms. Reign? She's a robot!" Fang grabbed my arm and whispered to me, "I thought we weren't gonna tell them that." Oops, I got a bit carried away with my little rant there...

"Okay that's all, guys, go wash your faces and Nudge and Angel go do something else." I said.

"No way! You mean she's a robot? That Itex already knows that were here?" Said Gazzy.

"It seems that they knew we were coming almost the exact time that we did..." Fang muttered.

"Well, why aren't we running? As fast as we can!" Iggy asked.

"Because," I replied. "If we run then they will know we are on to them and could send something a little more deadly than a malfunctioning robot."

"As long as they think we are safely under their finger, we _are_ safe." Fang added.

"Just make sure that your backpacks are packed with the essentials and have them ready to go at a moments notice."

"I'll go see if there is any food in the kitchen." Iggy said "... Right after I've washed my face."

*

After dinner Fang and I arranged that he would fly over the school first and he would come and wake me up in a couple of hours. I was feeling really stressed and what did people on TV do usually when they felt stressed? Take a long bath... I thought that it couldn't hurt. I hadn't had a proper bath in years, I'd showered of course, but it was quick and hasty. As I was getting ready in the bathroom I looked in the cupboard under the sink and found a sponge type thing on a stick. "Huh," I thought. "Well I haven't washed under my wings in ages." So I grabbed it and hopped into the bath. The water felt amazing, so warm! It really helped me relax. After a while I grabbed the scrubby thing and started on my back and wings, that felt awesome too, like a massage and a scratching post in one. I was just getting under my wings when I heard a plop and felt something sinking in the water behind me, I turned around and pulled the offending device out of the water. It was a small black circle about a centimetre thick that had a flashing red light in the middle. I turned it over, puzzled, and saw what looked like a speaker in the back. A speaker... Or a microphone. Oh my god, it was a bug. That explained how Itex knew we were going to be here almost as soon as we did. But how did it get there? I don't let anybody but the flock anywhere near my unguarded back. I hadn't let anyone near there since... Sam. Sam had had his hands all over my back, I remember wondering weather he could feel my wings and guessing that he couldn't because there was no surprise in him. Maybe he hadn't been surprised because he knew they were there. All this time I was just sitting motionless in the bath, the stupid thing sitting in my palm. I hope the little device hadn't heard anything bad. The I remembered what It would know right now, what Itex and who ever was watching us would know. Fang was out there, flying, all alone. I jumped out of the bath, almost slipping, and pulled my clothes on while I was still dripping. I was about to race off and find Fang when I realised that would mean leaving the rest of my flock here unprotected. I ran to wake them all up.

"Come on guys! Grab your backpacks! We might not be back!" I ran through the small dorm room waking everyone up and chucking the bug at Iggy and yelling something about stopping it from hearing. I had time enough to explain later. Hopefully we would have time later. My flock was assembled in the front room in no time and they all looked a little confused.

"Fang's in danger." I stated. "So lets go save him!" We raced out the door and took to the air.

**It's short again I know, sorry. I also know that I am stretching the truth with the whole "Sam getting his hands all up in Max's wings" bit but I had no idea how to make it go okay. There was a line from a **_**live**_** song in there, if any body can pick it. This chapter is dedicated to **_**live**_** who got me out of my writer's block. YAY!! Thanks for reading and one last thing...**

**R&R??? XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here we go! Climactic much? Oh, mild profanity in this chapter and any horrible words that come out of the bad guy's mouth are not my opinions, I had to make him seem really evil, so if you here something you don't like, just remember. I don't really think that, this is fiction.**

Fang's POV

I was flying over the school grounds, not really paying attention to my surroundings as I was thinking about Max.

Soppy, I know.

Stupid, I know that too.

I looked back down to the ground just in time to see some kind of dart speeding up to meet me. I tried to escape it but I had noticed it too late and it hit me in the leg. "Oh, shit." I thought as my vision faded and I began dropping like a stone. My last thought was "I hope whoever hit me knows what Max is gonna do when she finds 'em"

------Line breakage-----

I gradually began to regain conciousness and found that I was tied to a tree with thin ropes.

Thin ropes? These people didn't know me well enough, it was almost an insult. I was in a clearing surrounded by a ring of trees, I figured it was a clearing in the forest just outside of the school. I could hear feint talking somewhere near by but my head was still to groggy to be able to understand most of it. I only caught snippets. "No, let me... I said... could.... but you... Yes!.... I... Thank you..." Then I could hear someone clumsily making their way through the thick woods, they where behind me when my vision was cut off by a blindfold.

"Oh yeah," I said putting on my best "Max" voice. "I totally have laser vision and I could kill where you stand if I could only see. Seriously though, why bother with the blindfold?"

"So you feel more helpless, obviously." Said a voice, a strangely familiar voice.

"Okay." I thought. "This is getting serious, gotta get out of here." I started trying to rub the rope against the tree to break it, it was cutting into my wrists but as long as I could get free it didn't matter. I had to keep this guy occupied while I cut my way out and could beat the living hell out of him.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"You haven't recognised the voice yet, Fangy darling?"

"Familiar, but I don't know who you are." I replied. Wow, my wrists were starting to hurt, they were rubbing against the rope and also the tree bark.

"Hmm, you probably didn't pay much attention to me when I was with you. Only Max. You were always staring at her." Then it clicked and I put voice to face.

"Sam." I barked. Of course it was him, it was him all along. My wrists were bleeding by now but I thought that I was half way through the rope.

"Who else?" He laughed.

"I always knew I'd have the chance to hammer you for kissing her like that." I replied, I figured that this would piss him off and give me more time to make my escape.

"I would have been better for her! She would have loved me!" Yeah, I was right, it did piss him off. Enormously.

"If you think that then you are way more of an idiot than you look. She could never love scum like you."

"I'll kill you." He snarled and I heard him step forward.

"Whoa calm down, I'm sure you will but before you do I have one question. How did you know we were gonna be here?" I had to keep him talking, I was almost through the rope.

"Well that was clever of me." I had asked the right thing, he wanted to gloat. "I planted a bug on Max _while I was kissing her_ and she enjoyed it. I came here months ago, after the black bitch left because I knew you would come back."

"What did you just say about Nudge!? SHE IS MY SISTER!"

"Hey now, do you want me to kill you sooner, or later?" I just grunted and tried to calm down.

"Anyway," He continued. "they sent in the robot as soon as they heard what you said and they knew you guys were coming for sure, but I predicted it all along." I could here the smug tone in his voice and I wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out at that moment. I began rubbing the rope up and down even harder, I was almost through.

"I always knew you were Itex slime. Tell me, did you come from the fifth tear of hell or sixth?"

"Time to die jackass." I heard a click an instantly recognised it as the safety pin being taken off a gun. I pulled free of the rope, yanked off the blindfold and rolled to my left just as Sam fired four bullets into the tree that I had been tied to seconds ago. I kept rolling and he missed me as he fired twice more, my wrists were in agony as they had been cut up again on the tree roots in the ground. At least I could count and I knew that he had run out of ammo. I rolled over onto my back and saw Sam standing in front of me, the now useless gun still in his hands, looking petrified. I was gasping from the pain in my arms and I looked up at him.

"Ever heard the saying, whatever doesn't kill me better start running?" I asked, my voice still a little unsteady.

He just shook his head, speechless. I jumped to my feet and stared him straight in the eye, our noses almost touching.

"Start running." I growled. He turned and ran as fast as he could out of the clearing and I let him get a head start. I smiled to my self, thinking, "This is gonna be fun..."

**I apologise for anything Sam said (Again) but he is an evil little dickhead isn't he? Nearing the end now... I think I'm gonna miss this story. It was my first you know. Well, no time to get emotional now. I'm getting my ears pierced today. It's gonna hurt -sigh- oh well. TTFN**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay next chapter...Sorry if this gets a bit weird, I don't know how it's gonna turn out. Hell, I don't even have a plan for this chapter. Profanity warning, once again. Also has anybody wondered how the bad guys in Maximum Ride know the stupid nick names that the flock give all the robot things. Like the director (I'm fair sure it was the director) called the flying Eraser robot things "Flyboys" even though it was the flock who came up with that name? I think they used M-Geeks to but I'm not sure. Anyway, I'm gonna make the same mistake now too but that's because I'm too lax to think up a better name...**

Mary's POV

My phone's annoying, generic beeping woke me up and I rolled to my side to grab it. The text message was a single line.

_It's happened, go._

"Great!" I muttered to my self. Couldn't the metaphoric shit decided to hit the metaphoric fan while I was not trying to get some sleep? But, no. These things always had to occur at night, it was like some unwritten law of the universe. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the gear that I had clumsily stashed in my closet when I had arrived. As I was pulling on my dark coloured clothes (Even the clothes we wore assumed that we would be working at night, its practically part of the job description) my phone beeped at me again. I really had to remember to change the tone, it was starting to bug me. The next message gave a little more information than the last but was just as easy for me to understand.

_Head North-West. It's where we thought. The clearing in the forest._

Ahhh, thank you all mighty man behind the phone, I finally have somewhere to be going _to. _I had finished getting my stuff together by then and was heading out the door. I won't go into detail about what my gear was but it was enough to be able to protect my self and the flock from anything Itex might throw at us. I was almost to the front entrance when a hand grabbed my shoulder. Before I thought, I acted, just as I had been taught. I swung the attacker over my shoulder onto the ground and sat on their chest, knocking the air out of their lungs. At least it was supposed to knock the air out of their lungs, my attacker didn't seem to have any.

"Ma-a-a-a-a-a-r-r-ry." It seemed I had broken the stupid robot's voice box, her "voice" came out distorted like a broken record .

"Hey guess what," I hissed at her, not that she cared, anyway. "My employers are done pretending they don't know Itex is here, and you know what that means? I can knock you're bloody head off, finally." I snarled the last word while I reached behind myself and grabbed my gun. I hit the but of it at the very top of her head and her skull split open like and orange. Those idiots at Itex still hadn't been able to improve that aspect after the M-Geeks. When "Ms. Reign" had been satisfactorily neutralised I started running towards the clearing. I was going to be late, I just hoped that Sam was enough of a bragger to give me time to get there.

*

Max's POV

The only problem with charging off- I mean rushing (I wouldn't give Total the satisfaction of thinking "Charging off" even if it was only in my head) to save Fang was that I had absolutely no idea where he was.

"Voice!" I thought, I was getting desperate now, I had been trying to talk to it for a while. "Voice! Do you _want_ Fang to die?!"

_No, of course not._

"Oh my god! Where have you been? On a freaking coffee break!?"

_That is none of your business. Now, do you want to know where Fang is or not? _

"Of _course_ I do," I thought. "Why do you think I have been yelling at you in my head for the past ten minutes?!" I could have sworn that I heard the voice sigh mentally.

_You've gone too far north, head south-east and keep looking down. He is in a clearing, though he may not be there for much longer._

**Probably the shortest one yet but I'm getting sick and I'm camping with my family right now. I actually started this chap before Xmas but haven't been able to post it before now. -sigh- oh well, I'm posting it now I guess. **


End file.
